She Never Liked You
by PurpleandPanda
Summary: Alice confesses that Jasper was never meant for her, so he goes back to Forks to find Bella, his soul mate. When Edward makes a reappearance into Bella's life, who will she pick in the end? AU, OOC, Lemons Js/Be, Ro/Em, Al/OC, Car/Es, Ed/?
1. Preface

**Preface**

It had been my choice in the end. Edward, or Jasper. One of them loved me for what I was, and one of them loved me for who I am. The two men stood before me, looking at me with their anxious golden eyes.

Jasper spoke first. "Bella, what ever you choose, I'll love you and I'll ultimately respect your decision."

Edward stiffened and glared at him before looking at me.

"I need you to survive."

The decision was easier than I thought it would have been, and I knew I'd picked right…

I walked to him, placing a hand over his still heart. "I love you."

"Love you too, love."

A growl came from the other side of the room, as the other man ran from the space.


	2. Chapter 1

**~Jasper~**

Six months ago, Edward had forced us all to leave Forks. The family, minus Bella, were all in Europe. Edward had done nothing but sit in his room and not move since we'd arrived. Rosalie couldn't have been happier.

"Now she'll finally get that shot at a normal life!"

Alice had been… standoffish. She was hiding something, that much I knew for sure. She never really talked to me anymore, and we hadn't had sex since we'd left Forks. It sucked.

I was sitting in the living room with Emmett playing battle ship when she walked in.

"Jasper? Can we go for a run? I really want to talk to you."

I stood, catching a quick glimpse of Emmett's board.

"C3."

"C'mon man, hit and sunk!"

I followed Alice out of the door, and she took off into the wet woods near the house. I ran after her, my hair blowing back off of my forehead, the light mist coating my skin.

She came to an abrupt stop at the edge of a cliff, and I stopped next to her.

"Jasper… I had a vision. I needed to take you out here so I could tell you about it, Edward can't hear us this far out."

She sat, her feet dangling into the nothingness, and I joined her. "Is it someone in our family? What's happening?"

She turned to me. "Jasper, do you remember the first words I said to you?"

I looked back at her and placed my hand on the side of her face. "Of course I do. 'You've kept me waiting a long time.'"

She cringed away from my hand slightly, and then covered it up by swiping a hand through her hair. "And you ducked your head like a good southern gentleman and said, 'I'm sorry, ma'am.' But Jasper, I haven't been entirely truthful to you."

I could feel my eyes widen and I looked at her. "What are you saying?"

She took a deep breath shuddering slightly. "For the first 20 or so years we were together, I could see nothing but a single, solitary future for us. The two of us, together. _Forever_. But then… it changed."

I turned away from her and looked down at the chasm below us. "What made it change?"

She sighed and adjusted her shirt. "Marie Welch met Richard Swan when she decided to stop and ask for directions instead of believing her sister's directions to their mother's new home."

"I don't understand, Alice. What are you trying to say?" But I did understand what she was saying. But I needed to hear _her_ say it.

She looked at me forlornly. "Marie and Richard had Charles Swan, who met Renee Mills and had Isabella Swan. And because Bella exists, we're not meant to be together."

I grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "So you're saying this is over? Close to 80 years at this point that I've spent with you, for nothing? Let me guess, we'll be happier this way."

She blew out the air in her lungs and shouted at me. "Yes! Exactly! Jasper, I've seen Bella become one of us, but it wasn't Edward who did it. I thought that the vision would change or disappear after he made us leave, but it didn't. You're going to change her, Jasper. You're going to change her, and marry her, and have the life you deserve. I've always loved you, I always will. But this is what is right for you."

I let go of her arms and she dropped down a bit back onto the rock. "If you love me so much, why couldn't you just tell me this? I love you, and the feelings that I have for Bella are no where near that!"

She looked deep into my eyes, and placed a hand on my chest. "Your power allows you to feel emotion, but can it tell you the reason for feeling something? No. I think the love you have for me is more platonic, and the feelings you have for Bella are the kind that you were destined to have. Remember that day we all went and showed Bella how to play baseball? That day she was there, you were showing off more than usual. You were running faster, doing tricks with the bat, and throwing the ball harder. That's how our kind are, Jasper. We attract potential mates using strength and power."

I suddenly realized what she was saying. "So, what does this mean for me?"

She moved her hand from my chest and grabbed my hands in hers. "We tell the family, then you go to Forks."

I thought back to the memories I had of Bella. When we were running from James, I had this fierce urge to protect her. When we'd been in the hotel room, I had automatically searched out escape routes in case I had to get her out of there, and I'd done my best to make her feel okay. I then remembered how scared I'd been when I realized she's run away. The thoughts that I wouldn't see her again. I'd assumed it was because she completed our family, but could it be that she was what I needed? And then, the immense guilt after what had happened at her party. I'd been working so hard, spending more time around humans, hunting more often, I'd even been to the hospital to see Carlisle, and nothing had happened. But that night, with my power amplifying everyone else's bloodlust, I'd been sent back 10 steps. And they all had assumed that it was my weakness that had caused it, not their own. Edward knew the truth, but he wouldn't tell, he was saving his own ass. Her blood was so potent to him, and he would have snapped. But I did for him.

~/~

"No! I forbid you to see her!" Edward roared, throwing the chair back and punching the table. "You almost killed her once. We left so she could live, if you go back that will all be undone."

Carlisle stood and gestured for him to sit. "Edward, I don't believe that's your choice. Alice, what happens when he goes to Forks?"

Alice's eyes became unfocused for a moment before going back to normal. "I can't see. Edward keeps changing his mind about what to do. Can you please just focus on letting him go?"

Edward nodded stiffly, and Alice concentrated again. "He spends time with Bella. Helps her heal from what Edward did. They fall in love."

Edward roared and lunged for me. Carlisle and Emmett grabbed his arms, pulling him back. "Don't touch her! Don't you _fucking _touch her! Bella Swan is mine, she was made for me!"

Rosalie, of all people, got in his face, yelling. "Oh! You have some nerve! If Jasper is meant for her, then I'd rather see him with her than you! Sure, she's human, but she's her own person. You made all of her choices for her, so now, how about you let her make her own? If she doesn't want him, he can come back. If she does, then it's the two of them, and they deserve to be happy."

Edward fell back, and Emmett pushed him into the chair. "If you go, Jasper, I won't accept you as a brother again."

I looked over at Edward, and his face crumpled as he read my mind.

_You never accepted me in the first place_.

~/~

Alice and I laid on the bed, talking. She'd just helped me pack my things, but there were still some things that needed to be said.

"Alice… what are you going to do?"

She sighed, and scratched my scalp with her fingernails like she did countless times before.

"Probably go to Paris, or another big city. I'll try to find someone. I know that if you're happy, that I'll be too. Promise me that you'll find her, and help her."

I placed a kiss on her forehead. "I promise."

I set my boxes out to be mailed to the house in Forks, then grabbed my one suitcase. I put it in the back of my car, and ran out to the woods to hunt one last time. Then, I drove to the airport.

_I was going home._

**A/N So… should we continue? Scrap it and drop off the face of the Earth? Let us know! Drop a review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey lovies! Thank you for the reviews! Individually, PurpleandPanda are xxfanpirexx (Purple) and KatieAveryMoore (Panda). Hit us up?**

**Brief hint of lemon. **

**Bella's Point of View**

When I woke up one day several months into the Cullen's departure, and I felt different, like a cloud had lifted.

Ah, fuck the bullshit.

I just felt lighter.

I was sitting in the back of my truck waiting for the bell to ring when Mike Newton jumped in beside me.

"Hey Bella!"

I scooted a little bit away from him and faked a smile. "Hi… Mike…"

"You know," he started, "Cullen's been gone a long time, and you haven't really moved on. At all. I think it's time you got back out there. Other fish, and all that. You know, he didn't really treat you like a person. More like a toy. You seemed just… amusing to him. It wasn't a relationship. Bella, I'm worried about what he did to you. It was an _obsession_. And now that he's gone, you're still obsessed. He's an ass, but there's other fis- guys out there that you could go out with. You know…"

At that point, I just started to block him out. He did have a point though. Edward _did_ treat me like an object. I am a _person. _I am not a toy. I am Bella Swan, dammit, and I shall be treated as such. Or something.

"And those 7 reasons are why we should go see a movie tonight."

"Uh, sure. Wait- what?"

He looked deep into my eyes. _Creeper_. He reached an arm behind me and leaned closer. "Bella, I am in love with you. And I know you could love me back. If you give me a chance, I know we could have something special."

"Okay, uhm… well. I'm gay. So… that wouldn't work. I liked Edward because of his inherent effeminate qualities. We never boned, so we never had to deal with him having the wrong parts. So… yeah. Gotta go."

I jumped out of the truck bed fell on my face. I stood up quickly my hair flipping up. "No one saw that."

Mike yelled after me. "Then I guess I'm nobody!"

No shit?

I headed to class thinking over what he'd said. About Edward- not himself.

I need a guy. I want one that's tall, preferably. One who makes me feel… loved. And… special. And junk.

I need closure. After school, I'd go to the McMansion. I needed to spend a little time in the place saying goodbye. I need to let the Cullen's go. They are in my past, and I want them to stay there.

~/~

I pulled up to the house, and checked the door. It opened easily and I walked in. The surfaces were dust free surprisingly, and the rooms were still bright and airy. I headed up to Edward's room, and sat on the leather couch. The room still smelled like him, and I was a bit uncomfortable being there. I walked over to the dresser where I'd kept some of my clothes and was happy to find them still there. I picked up a blouse and unfolded it. There was a smallish white stain on the hem.

_Oh good lord! And it was still crusty!_

Edward is such a freak. How dare he! Ugh. I put the clothes back and started to leave. He could keep them. I was walking down when I saw that the door to Alice and Jasper's room was open. It hadn't been like that before, had it?

~/~

**Jasper Point of View**

When I'd arrived back at the house, the first thing I'd done was remove the sheets from all of the furniture then wipe it with a rag. I opened all of the windows to air out the slightly musty house.

I'd then gone out hunting.

When I got back, the door was slightly ajar, and Bella's car was there. I went into the house and sat on the bed I'd shared with Alice to wait for her to come downstairs. I could hear her in Edward's room, and her emotions were a wide array. Confusion, disgust, shock?

What the hell was in Edward's room?

I heard the dresser slide shut, then she started to come down the stairs. She paused outside of my room, before pushing the door open.

"Jasper? What-I thought?" She began to shake a little, and emit fear, agony, and hopefulness.

"I'm alone here, Bella. The others aren't with me. But then again… Alice and I aren't together anymore."

She came and sat on the bed beside me. "Why? You two were the best couple I'd seen in a while."

I shook my head slowly. "Bella, that's a story best saved for another time."

She made an odd sound in her throat. "Of course it is! God forbid anyone just tell me anything! Oh no, it'll scare you! Oh no, your little human ears can't take it!"

I shook my head again. "Bella, if I tell you now, you won't believe me. At all."

She stuck her head up a little. "I don't believe that."

"Bella, Alice left me because the two of us, me and you, are meant to be together. You were born for me. Not Edward."

"What the fuck?"

~/~

**Edward's Point of View**

I thought Jasper respected me. I mean, we had the most in common, being the two guys with the powers. But no… he has to go and flit off to be with the one person I'd ever love. How dare he?

I mean really, where does he get off?

He had Alice. I mean, not to disrespect Bella, but Alice is pretty frickin' hot. What with the whole pixie/minx thing going on. I wouldn't tap that, but he did. And he should've kept at that. But no, he has to ruin my life. His marriage is over, and the one person he has to decide he wants is the one that we need to keep as far away from him as possible.

He will eat her.

And not out. He will eat her up.

And she will die.

Which I could not have. She dies, I die too. I love her, and even though I see now that I shouldn't have left her, he shouldn't have her.

Alice walked in the room, and immediately froze.

_He kissed her neck, and she stuck her hands in his hair._

"_Jasper… Fuck, baby. I need you. Stop teasing me."_

"_On your knees, soldier."_

"_Yes Major." She slid off the bed and onto her knees in front of him. She unzipped his pants and his cock slid out of his pants. "Commando, Major?"_

"_Quiet, soldier. As you were."_

_She leaned forward to take him into her mouth._

NO NO NO.

"Not going to happen. Anyone needs me, I'll be in Forks beating the shit out of Jasper. Be right back."

Emmett grabbed me by the back of my collar and held me into the air.

"Don't even, man. Bella and Jasper deserve this. Not your jackassery, I mean a chance at happiness. The last thing they need is your dumbass busting in there."

Alice chimed in. "He's right, you know. The calendar beside the bed said 2015. That's a ways from now. So get off your high horse, and go do something else. She doesn't love you anymore, and you need to realize that you lost any chance at having her when you left.

_Bitch._

Emmett put me down, and I headed up to my room. I sat on the bed that still had the bedspread she'd slept under. I buried my face in the fabric, and screamed.


End file.
